


Season One Episode 8 Coda

by sans_souci2



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: After ep 8 the boys have a kind-of debrief





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick , not well thought out, coda to this episode of a show I've just found and already love

Stretched out in two ratty beach chairs, watching the sunset, Murtaugh is the first to break the silence. “Why so quiet partner? You still getting over the fact I’m a motorcycle guy?”

“Nah. I’ve accepted that twisted reality.”

“So what is it?”

“I don’t ’ know. It’s …it’s nothing.”

“That kid… Ethan. He get to you?”

After a long time, “That kid … ? He was awesome.”

Something in Riggs’ voice makes Murtaugh do a double take. He studies his partner’s face and the slump of his body and suddenly gets it.

It’s like a knife slices through his gut.

_Shit._

Silence settles over both of them.

Eyes closed, Murtaugh’s mind races. _What the fuck can I say that will help?_

Eyes closed, Riggs futilely fights back the memories. _“Our son,”_ Miranda had said to him after a particularly hard kick, _“is going to be a bronco, just like his daddy.”_

_A bronco?_

He remembers the clench of Ethan’s arms around him.

He closes his eyes and sees the challenge in the boy's eyes.

_A bronco._

His bronco is now only a flicker of light in the heavens.

He will never feel the clench of his boy’s arms around him or deal with even one challenge from him.

His beer bottle drops to the sand and he blinks hard. A tear tracks down his cheek.

“I’m so… god damned sorry, Riggs,” Murtaugh says.

“It’s …it’s okay.”

“No it’s fucking not okay but I promise you buddy, I’m here for you.”

The sound of a huge, roiling wave hitting the sand just yards away all but blots out Murtaugh’s words.

It doesn’t matter.

A few minutes later, his arms around his partner as he helps into the trailer says it all.


End file.
